Kairos
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: Time could be considered infinite, but how much time you have would be in your hands. Things could be different with each decision, but how it will be perceived will be the question. Cool!Bubbly!Nana. Smart!Slightly Dark!Tsuna. AU
1. Prologue

**To the people who have been reading the other stories, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating on them. I'm trying my best to continue The Hidden Tale as well as reconstructing Mikan's Secret Life.**

**Those who have been supporting me, thank you very much.**

**Now I present to you: Kairos**

**Disclaimer: Never own a true anime story in my entire life. Including KHR.**

* * *

Prologue

Age 3

A young three year old walked into the basement of the apartment. It broke her little heart when she realized that her parents were sending her into Gakuen Alice. Despite of the little knowledge that she possess, she was still smart enough to think for her own and to fool those around her. She was smart in her own way. She looked at her little hands and smiled. With the room being dark, she lit up a fire from her hands to brighten up the room. It was one of the facts that she was an Alice. Carefully putting the fire midair, she used one of her Alices: The creation, soul and clone Alice, cloning another self in front of her, only looking a little older. The clone looked at the girl back, ready to receive orders from her creator.

"Stand up my other self." She smiled. The clone stood up, not removing her eyes from the creator.

"Your name would be Tachibana Nana. Can you do me a favor?" The girl pleaded the clone, which had by now been named Nana, nodded. It was known to the both that they had half a soul on each side. Meaning they have the same powers and abilities.

"I want you to experience the world for me. If there is anything I need to talk to you about, I will send you a message here." She pointed her head before continuing. "At all causes, smile at all times, no matter how hard it may seem to be. Go out and learn, anywhere in the world, let us have the fun time of our lives. Is it alright?" She took her hand out, making a deal to Nana.

"Yes, my master." Nana bowed, making the girl pout.

"Have your own character. I don't want to have a servant, but a friend." Nana smiled, in turn the girl smiling back.

"Then how shall I call you?"

"Azumi Yuka. Just call me Yuka and I will call you Nana." Yuka grinned and Nana smiled, making a deal that started their bumpy ride.

* * *

Age 5

Being in Gakuen Alice was never an interesting, especially when parents abandon them at such an age, but Yuka was happy. Using her soul, she was able to communicate with Nana, who had been adopted by a high class family, but was left aside after a new born heir and son came into the world. The fake information that Yuka gave to her had proven useful, making her age few years older than her. And now with no attention for her, she started running around and secretly working as an assassin who has a weird trait of not killing anyone. They had been able to teach the other new things, leading a highly knowledgeable life knowing what's going to happen.

It happened on a day where Nana was bored with her high class life. She had everyone at her beck and call, and her parents are more concerned with the heir instead.

Nana thought of an idea that might interest Yuka, which would probably have the same effect.

**Ne… Yuka, do you think we could create a famiglia?**

_**Hm… What do you think? **_Yuka smirked.

**We could right?**

_**Sure… but what to name the famiglia?**_

Nana scratched her head as she thought of one. **Tonno?**

_**I'm not going to name it after a fish! Think of another one. Something that disappears and reappears, something like the night sky?**_

Nana pouted. She was hungry for fish anyway. Thinking over Yuka's words, a bright idea came.

**Notte Fantasma? It means night phantom.**

Yuka grinned. _**That's a great one!**_

**Of course! We are of the same people, aren't we? **Nana smiled.

_**Hehe…. Well, we are practically the same person after all. How's your mission?**_

**Interesting. I got some good reward too!**

They had a few more chats when one of the teachers came in.

_**Got to go! Got Jin-jin right back now.**_

Nana laughed. **Seems that he has a problem with us.**

_**More like me, he hasn't even met you yet!**_

**And we're the same person, meaning hating both of us.**

Nana smiled, making up a pouting Yuka. They had their goodbyes, and maybe have their talk later on.

* * *

Age 10

Nana frowned as she saw the amount of papers in her office. Yuka on the other hand was hysterically laughing away.

**Stop laughing, Yuka. It's not funny!**

_**Says the person who had mountains of paperwork higher than you! Hahaha….**_

**Mou… This isn't fair…**

_**Least you're better than me. I still got this blasted school to handle. How's Notte Fantasma?**_

**It's doing better than I thought. Do you know they have a power using flames?**

_**Sounds like an Alice. But would they be sent to Gakuen Alice instead?**_

**No. Having an Alice and this flame is different. These flames are called the dying will flames. An Alice could be detected, but these flames are known to be in everyone of us.**

_**Ho… Then what do they do then?**_

**They used it as weapons. Only, citizen wouldn't usually know about the existence of the flames so they wouldn't be a problem. They are categorized with seven flames: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Cloud. Of course, there are also different kinds of flames I haven't found yet.**

_**So what flame do we have?**_

**Correction: Flames. We got quite a few unknowns here. A black flame and most of the flames I mentioned, and many more.**

_**Sounds like our Alices….**_

**You got that right. Let's just hope he doesn't find about our Alices and the mafia about our flames. We sound too dangerous…..**

_**Hahaha… but we may have to do it in the future though. I got a bad feeling about him…**_

**I know. I have been killing his clones though. They are seriously troublesome….**

_**Let's work hard for the best!**_

**Alright! Got to go. Got something coming up.**

Within the few years, Yuka had sealed her real Alices, leaving herself with only the Teleportation Alice. Nana had no friends, but it was fine with her. She couldn't be bothered with anyone anyways. She personally used that time to train up the flames that they have while teaching Yuka the meaning of flames along with Mafia Etiquette. Nana was on her way to the forest when she turned around, seeing a masked child behind her.

"You have a great power over there, don't you?" The child smiled, and Nana upped her defenses.

"Who are you?" Nana's smile was completely wiped off, leaving only a stoic face.

"Well…. You can call me Alicia or Nero Rosa. Here." She passed a box to Nana who caught it with her left hand.

"What's this?" Nana opened up the box.

"This is…."

* * *

Age 16

Yuka ran away with a man behind her back.

"Please let me make it!" Yuka teleported to the place that Nana has shown her in her memory few days ago after the bad feeling started to rise. The Notte Fantasma Mansion was not as grand as Vongola but a good place to stay for Nana along with the servants. She appeared in front of Nana, who was shocked and almost dropped her cup of tea if it wasn't for her men around her.

"Yuka?! What happen?" Nana ran up to her, whom by then was panicking badly.

"I'll explain later! Take away the poison from him while I heal him!" The two started working on him and Nana's servants started helping out with the process, not knowing what exactly happen. Hours later, they settled him in the infirmary that the mansion had. Everyone around them was confused with the similarities the two had. Yuka kept on mumbling to herself that it was her fault that they had suffered while Nana was comforting her.

"We've have saved him. Now cool down, Yuka." Nana showed emotions that most would have thought impossible. The Nana they knew was a person who has no emotions, was the same Nana who is now worrying for the person crying.

"I looked up into the future." Yuka talked, but it was no louder than a whisper. Nana's eyes widened.

"What? Then what happen?" Yuka's eyes closed, transferring memories to Nana, who was shivering in anger.

"He did that to him?" Yuka nodded. Nana wanted to bark out orders, but Yuka gripped on her sleeve.

"Let that future come true. At least partially. I want Izumi to be with the child." Yuka smiled, shocking Nana further.

"Now…? It can't be…"

"The time sets now. For us and our children." Nana's bangs covered her eyes while Yuka closed her eyes.

_This is the life of their story…_

* * *

**Ps. Kairos means The Appointed Time/ The Crucial Time.**

**Word Count: 1,446**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.  
- Oogway, Kung Fu Panda

A brunette of age 6 looked at the bunch of unconscious men around her. She sighed, feeling relieved that she didn't shed any blood, but part of her was sad for the deaths she caused. It was bloodless deaths she had caused but it was the mafia, where it was ruthless to everyone. Her phone rang, distracting her mind.

"How's mission, Mikan?"

"It went well without a hitch."

"Then guess I could see you later?" The voice had a mischievous tone, making Mikan flinch.

"Don't tell me….."

"Yup. There's more of it."

"What did they destroy?"

"The last I heard was three islands, two villages and at least one of our training rooms. And…." Mikan groaned as she continued listening.

"There's more?" The person giggled.

"Of course! They eliminated three famiglias: The Fossa, The Ombra and lastly The Estraneo." Mikan sighed.

"Thankfully they took the ones from the missions. I don't want to have anymore paperwork….."

"Come back soon, Mikan."

"I will." Mikan removed the phone from her ear and grinned evilly at the next mission. _This would be fun._

Sawada Ienari was having a difficult time on his homework coming from Italy. Upon giving up, the doorbell rang. Being curious, he went out and met his older brother who had the same amount of curiosity. If there was anything that had in common, that would be their amount of curiosity and their poor results. But no matter, he was the more popular one compared to his twin. And he was thankful that in a few days, he would be leaving here again to Italy where their father was.

A woman in her twenties had sunglasses on her, but that didn't stop the twins from analyzing her. A light brown coat covered her body, exposing only down to her calves. A white summer hat covered her head, hindering their progress. Her height was considered short for a female, being around Nana's height. Nana looked at the newcomer in surprise before hugging her.

"Yuka! It's great to see you again!" Yuka smiled, hugging her back.

"It's a long time, isn't it?" Nana nodded happily; a bit too fast that Yuka was afraid it may fall off.

"Cool down. We do need to catch up after all." Yuka then looked up, feeling that there was someone looking at her. Tsuna who stood near the stairs fell due to Ienari who decided to push him down and walk off.

"Nana, who's that?" Yuka pitied the poor brunet being bullied by his younger brother.

"Oh. That's my older son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. My younger son, Ienari should be upstairs doing his homework, I guess." Nana smiled at Tsuna before pushing Yuka upstairs and into her bedroom. Yuka raised her brow.

"Tsu-kun, I will be having a chat with this lady here so if you and Nari-kun need me I will be here." With that, she closed the door, leaving only the two in silence. Tsuna on the other hand nodded and went back to his room.

"Yuka…. Is… is there anything wrong?" Nana frowned. Yuka's smile was off, meaning there's something going on.

"Can I leave Mikan-chan in your hands?" Yuka's bangs covered her eyes, but Nana knew better.

"Is it that time already?" Yuka nodded.

"But don't worry. I think our children would get along… And Mikan would have a place of her own." Yuka's tears started forming, her sobbing sounded through the room. She had to do this, for the sake of everyone.

**Yuka: The time starts up,  
**_Nana: The gears came up.  
_**The plan where no one knows is found  
**_Coming up near _**the end of time  
**_**Yuka and Nana: Let the Requiem begin.**_

**Looking at the place of memories  
**_Drowning in depths of pain  
_**Ringing chimes go once again**  
_And the endless music comes_

**Taking up the beauty  
**_Losing out the pain  
__**The future that we want  
Can never be the same**_

_**Makeshift Requiem**_

The rings on their hands lit up, each shining different shades of flames. The flames shone to the center, where a scroll had appeared in front of them. From the last they had heard, no one has been able to open up the ancient artifact. Worse come to worse, they could only protect it. Only one person has managed to open it and now missing. At the end of the process, both women sighed. Nana stared at Yuka before speaking up her mind.

"How many years since that incident happen?" Yuka turned to Nana, confused.

"Roughly about two years. Iemitsu still doesn't know anything about you all these years, didn't he?" Nana sadly nodded, Yuka sighing in worry.

"Why now…"

"It has to be now, Nana. We can't take in much anymore. Mikan has to find hers and Tsuna has to step up his game. We can't wait any longer. Remember those parallel worlds we visited? They had shown proof that they are the potential ones." Yuka shivered, angry that she had to do this to her children. Nana, having the same feelings as Yuka, gripped her hands.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." They could only pray for the outcome.

Mikan looked at the file in disbelieve. That person just drugged her, locked up her Alices, shipping her to Namimori, just telling her to have fun and enjoy the norm of everything in a form of a letter and file. If she could just kill that person, maybe there would be lesser amount of madness around her. But it was still a mystery of how she was able to regain back her Alices and her memories when she couldn't get it back. Grandfather Nonno laughed it off as a joke but he was different when he started training her on different fighting skills. _Like a skilled fighter never dies….._

And he being different was a whole new level of difference: making sure she does everything in perfection (which includes her well hated tests!), learning what she could take beyond her (goodness! She's only 6, not 21!), little failure was not tolerated. That being said, her grandfather was the only person who took care of her with love and care, making sure she had everything she needed. BUT! That doesn't mean she has to be in the famiglia, working at this age! _Why me?!_ Mikan mentally cried.

She turned to look at the file and looked up at the private house that was set by one of the members. _Or maybe even her….._ Mikan scoffed.

Next to the gate was the metal plate attached to the wall, written as "Yukihira". Mikan's eye twitched. Of all names that that person would have to choose, it would have to be her original name. But she couldn't change it since people would know. From what she heard, this town was a close knitted place and anyone moving in or out, they would know something. And now she had this free life now, and she couldn't afford to waste it away.

"Ara? Are you the new neighbor?" A brunette looked at her with kind eyes, and if she was disillusioned, she would have thought that was her mother.

"Yes. I'm Yukihira Mikan. It's nice to be your acquaintance." Mikan gave a proper Keirei, something that Nana wouldn't see so often.

"Maa… I'm Sawada Nana. Would you like to come in for some tea?" Nana smiled.

"Can we have it at my place? I have some high graded tea in the cupboard." Although she hasn't entered the area, one thing for certain would be the fact where that person would tend to buy the high graded tea leaves whether she was on a mission or not, and surprisingly it would always be in the cupboard.

"Sure but can I bring another person along?"

"I don't mind." Nana's smile somehow went wider, rushing back into the house to grab that 'another person'.

Tsuna was doing his work when Nana came rushing in, beaming at him. If he hadn't learned how to control his emotions due to Ienari's cruelty, he would have his jaw dropped.

"Come, Tsu-kun. We could get to meet our new neighbor for tea." Without voicing any rejection, Tsuna got dragged by his mother.

By the time they reach Mikan's house, the gate was opened to them, welcoming them in its own grace. Somehow when they entered the house, Mikan came out of the tea room satisfied.

"Ah. The tea's ready." Mikan produced a smile of her own without knowing she actually charmed the two guests. They sat down on the mat, in awe of the design done up in the house. If the exterior was beautiful, the interior was magnificent!

"This is…." Mikan started up the conversation.

"This is Tsunayoshi, my older son. He's usually alone so it's good that he accompanies someone. There's Ienari, but he's now at soccer practice." Mikan stared at Tsuna who was fidgeting in nervousness. A gleam from her eyes came and she smiled sweetly.

"Do you know Tsuna has a lot of potential….." Mikan decided not to continue but seems that Nana had that same look, scaring the poor boy.

"Ho… So you can see it too…." The both smiled at each other, conspiring ideas. On the other hand, Tsuna had a feeling to back out badly. Whatever those two were planning will never be good news.

Tsuna couldn't remember when the last time someone was talking about him so openly was, but it was one of the scariest when Mikan and his mother decided something so creepy in front of him, moreover to his surprise, disagreeing that he was useless. Somehow it was true in a sense since the only main thing that could prove his worth would be his true calling: Hacking. Somehow being the quieter one, he has his love of books despite his poor results. On that one particular day, that one book had decided to entrance him with its contents, pulling him into the world of hacking. That was the only book where he had learned a great deal of it. In which since Iemitsu paid more attention to Ienari, it was a surprise when he got him a laptop last year.

Seeing both of the women doing such intense scheming in front of him, he had a bad feeling it was going to be worse than Ienari's abuse. The both stopped when they both had shaken their hands as the deal was sealed. Tsuna fidgeted nervously, finding of a way to escape this mini hell. Mikan drank her tea before pouring for herself and Tsuna who just finished his.

"So….. Which school do you go to, Tsunayoshi-san?"

_I go to Namimori Kindergarten. _ Mikan tilted her head, confused.

"He has been like this since he was young." Nana sighed, explaining his situation. Tsuna started to look somewhere, embarrassed about the situation.

"Tsunayoshi-san, Sing, talk, do whatever to produce any sound. It makes things easier. You're not a mute." Mikan showed her motives to Tsuna, resolving that she would listen to him. Something in his mind prompted him to do it, and never once he had disobeyed it.

"He…..hello, Yu….. Yuki... Yukihira… sa….san." For the first time in two years, he spoke. Ienari did say that he hated his voice after all. Tsuna quickly closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't get into any trouble. Mikan and Nana gave a genuine smile to each other and Nana held his hand.

"So I presume the deal will start?" Mikan smiled. Nana broke into a fit of laughter as the teens looked at her weirdly.

"Of course. But you know you really are interesting, daughter of Azumi Yuka." Mikan narrowed her eyes, before throwing a knife at Nana who perfectly caught it.

"Who are you?"

"Your mother's a good friend of mine, don't worry. You look more like your mother though. It's great to hear that you're alive if Yuka was here." Nana giggled. "I don't mind you tutor Tsu-kun so long as I could see him. He'll learn a lot from you."

Mikan's eye twitched. _As expected of Yuka's child. Like mother, like daughter._

"But I will be taking him to my grandfather's house." Nana frowned while Tsuna looked ready to protest.

"Sakura Nonno? Why him?"

"It works better when you are with him, I guess…." Mikan scratched her cheek, embarrassed.

"Only summer."

"Why?"

"I want my Tuna-fish~ It's too lonely when Ienari goes back to Italy and he goes away too~" Nana hugged Tsuna, not letting him go. On the other hand, Tsuna flushed since he still wasn't used to his nickname.

"Fine….." Mikan sighed. _This is as bad as handling that person…._

"But…" Mikan and Tsuna looked at Nana. "You know, Yuka once said this: Time waits for no one. No matter what, I want Tsu-kun to have his own decisions and plan for the future, thinking what he wants to do. What do you want to do?" Nana stared at Tsuna with a hint of sadness and happiness.

"I… I want to have my… own future….." Both women smiled.

"So that's it, Tsunayoshi-san? Nana-san?" The mother-son duo nodded.

"Then firstly would be your studies….."

(Present)

Tsuna woke up with a startled feeling. He looked at the clock where it showed 5.00 am. School was starting 2 hours later, leaving him a lot of time to spare if it wasn't for the fact there was something important he had to do today. When was the last time he dreamed of this memory? _One of the scariest memories, I guess…._

Shivering from that memory, somehow he was glad that Mikan became his first friend and….. His tutor. During the first week, it seems that he did not need to go to Mikan's grandfather's house. More rather, it was the opposite. The infamous grandfather decided to Since the Mikan and her grandfather had a dojo here, they decided to train there. When his mother and Mikan's grandfather met, the first thing he saw was quite unexpected.

_Flashback_

_Sakura Nonno was drinking his tea when the door rang._

"_Mikan, check who's that." _

"_Mou….. Ojii-chan." Mikan went up to the door, seeing that they were Nana and Tsuna. Nana usually was tagging Tsuna since she wanted to see what they would do._

"_Nana-san, Tsunayoshi-san, do come in. Go to the study room while I do something first." The two went to do the dojo, Nana smiling while Tsuna being nervous for once in a while._

_Mikan went back to the tea room. "Jii-chan, I got work to do so if you need more tea, call me at the study room." Before Nonno could say anything, Mikan disappeared._

_Not long after, when Tsuna stopped against his fight against homework while Mikan reading through her sources, Nonno came in._

"_Mikan, where did you leave…... Nana?" At the moment, Nana turned her head, scratching her cheek._

"_Y-Yo, Nonno oji-san. Ho…how are you? Ahahaha…." The teens looked at the two adults confused._

"_NANA! GET BACK HERE!" Nonno started chasing Nana, who started running in fear of the old man._

"_Yi…..Yidana, Oji-san. Don't be angry."_

"_Angry? I'm not angry, I'm furious." All the more the adults ran faster, leaving Mikan and Tsuna confused._

"_What's with Nana-san and Jii-chan? They seem a little childish than us…."_

"_For once, I agree with you, Yukihira-san. What happened to my mum and your grandfather?"_

"_Don't know. Let's get back to our work."_

_With that, after 3 sets of homework, 10 different ways of running away from Nonno, 20 files of sources (that come from the middle of nowhere), the two childish adults as what Mikan would say, stopped in front of the teens, drinking tea that Tsuna made._

"_Are you done yet?" The teens asked boringly at the adults who were too tired._

"_Tsu-kun~ why are you so cruel to your mama?"_

"_For once, I agree with Yukihira-san that adults could be childish." Tsuna sipped his piping hot tea while Nana gave in to fake tears._

"_Don't act like you're a kid, Nana." Nonno smacked Nana's head with a fan._

"_Don't say about Nana-san. You're part of it, Jii-chan." Mikan did the same. Nonno was going to smack down the fan on Mikan's head when a hand intercepted the attack._

"_How do you know my mum anyway?" Mikan and Tsuna looked away from their work._

"_Yuka and I were Nonno's students." Nana smiled brightly, earning another smack down from Nonno._

"_You insolent child! Where are your manners these days? And that sitting position! How many times…." Nana looked down to the floor while Nonno continued his lecture. In the end, the teens sighed as the adults did another round of chasing._

Tsuna shivered once again at the memory now if he thought about it. Somehow the reason he had an emotionless face was because of the sweet that he actually took it from. Nana was quite confused after settling her mind in its right place since he had never acted like that before. It was until Mikan told him what was in it, he wouldn't be so sure to touch any sweets in Mikan's house anymore. Nonno was sent to a fit of laughter seeing how we reacted differently, in that case on his mother's face. He would admit that it was hilarious, but he preferred his normal self, thank you very much. Now he just had to stay away from those white wrapped sweets called the chill-out sweets.

Taking off the memory from his mind, he quickly do up his routine, and hopefully get to school without a certain carnivore biting him. And Mikan won't be back anytime soon. As he got down from the second floor by jumping down from the walkway to the ground, Tsuna got ready to make his breakfast as well as Nana's when he saw his mother doing the cooking this time.

"Morning, Mum." Tsuna gave a gentle smile.

"Morning, Tsu-kun." Nana passed the plate full of food on the table before sitting down in front of him.

"Itadakimasu." Both started eating when Nana remembered something.

"Tsu-kun, Nari-kun will be coming back from Italy. And he will be staying with us!" Tsuna chocked on his food, shocked.

"When?"

"Today, it seems so, he had travelled since yesterday." Tsuna smacked his head mentally. _Here we go again….._

"When did he call you?"

"It was when you were at school in the afternoon," Tsuna started packing his lunch since he ate much quicker than his mother, listening into the conversation.

"And he said something like having a tutor with him." Tsuna sighed.

"Talk to you when I get back, mum. And don't cause trouble with Jii-chan again." Nana smiled.

"Sure!" Nana grinned, something that he would be worried later on. _Hope it goes all well. Don't you think so, Mikan?_

Being at the airport, Sawada Ienari boringly looked at his homeland. Living in Japan was not his plans but somehow he had to find his guardians. It has been 7 years since he came home. At first, he was guilty that he had to leave his mum but years came by and he had no feeling to the mother who bore him already. The one thing he would look forward was to abuse his older brother. He still couldn't forget the thrill of seeing fear in one's eyes, especially his brother's. Thinking of plans, something, more rather someone kicked him in the head.

"Dame-Ienari, get going. You still have school." Ienari looked at the infant, his tutor.

"Yeah, yeah….." Before he could fully control his life, maybe he would have to defeat his tutor first…..

Upon reaching Namimori, Ienari found out that Namimori was different from before in a good way. He could still remember that Namimori used to have crimes, but now surprisingly it was close to none. He shrugged, moving to more important matters. To the resident house, needless to say, Ienari was shocked when their house looked more different, being more spacious than what it had originally been. He hasn't been hearing what was done here, but it certainly made a difference in between the years where he was missing.

The said house had its door opened, revealing a woman in her thirties out to get the daily mail.

"Mum." Ienari spoke loud enough for her to hear, leading her to turn to the source.

Nana smiled. "Welcome back, Nari. How's Italy?"

"Nothing much." With a few more minutes of conversation, Ienari was left to his devices. Reborn went missing, probably somewhere near the school, but that didn't matter. Only left with thirty minutes, he wondered where his twin went. Maybe he was scared of him, that's why he went to school early. But his mother would usually surprise the said boy, so what made his twin go so early? He smirked. _This would be fun._

7 years had really done big changes to a lot of things.

So how in the world did introductions get so creepy?

Everyone looked at him like he was an alien, never seen before. Whispers broke out when he was seen, and unsurprisingly for him, a fan club was formed. In Italy, the same thing happens but fan girls here are much more reserved, one thing he was thankful for. Having eyes on him all day doesn't really doesn't do much to him but in a way, it was unnerving for him.

Teachers would be looking at him with expectation while everyone would be wondering about something while staring. By the time lunch time came, Ienari was crowded by everyone. One person who seemed to be the leader stood in front of him.

"What is your relationship with the President?" She slammed her hand on the table, almost shocking him. But before he could ask, a voice interrupted.

"He's my twin." The girls squealed since he had spoken to them. Right at the door was a brunet leaning on the door, relaxed. He was wearing a black cloak, different from the normal uniform since they had to wear jackets. His hair was still as gravity-defying as ever. His amber eyes softened at the sight of his brother.

"Can I have a moment with my younger brother?" Tsuna smiled, leading both genders blushing at the sight before snapping of their dreamlands and nodded.

"Of course, Sawada sempai!" Being lead out of the class, Tsuna chuckled. The class, who snapped out of dreaming, suddenly felt shocked. "That's Tsuna-sempai's brother?!" Ienari looked at his brother in confusion and hatred.

"Come on, you could have lunch at our place in case those girls try to do anything to you. You can bring the infant with you too." Tsuna smiled, and Ienari looked at his head, where the said infant was sitting on his head.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu! I'm Dame-Ienari's tutor, Reborn." Tsuna smiled.

"Well, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thank you for taking care of my brother for all this years. I hope he has not caused you any trouble." He bowed slightly before taking Reborn from his brother's head. Opening the door, there stood six people waiting for a certain person.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Respect Kaichou, you baseball idiot! Good Afternoon, Kaichou!" A few more greetings popped up.

"Good afternoon, Takeshi, Hayato and everyone. Did you all wait too long?"

"Nope." Most of them answered.

"This is my twin brother, Ienari." Most of them looked shocked, but Tsuna just slipped away and sat down.

Everyone got over their shock and went to their seats when the door slammed open. There stood the famed demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. The said demon looked around before landing his eyes on a certain transfer student and sat down in the most relaxed position possible.

Tsuna had a serious face on, making a certain tutor interested, Ienari confused and everyone paying attention to him. The screen behind him went down and the room went dark.

"For this year's Namimori festival, what I have been receiving was different kind of suggestions given by the students. As results shown, students have decided that this year they wanted something different." Slides were shown one after another as Gokudera pressed the switch.

"What do you think about it?"

"I think that is not appropriate…" Everyone turned to Chrome who started fidgeting nervously.

"It's better if we did this instead." The soft spoken girl passed the proposal to Tsuna, who smiled at the idea.

"That's a great idea." By the time they finished the discussion, they had done up their lunch. As everyone got out of their seats, some of them introduced themselves before Tsuna decided it was time.

"Ienari! I will send you back to class now since you can't be early for class today. Reborn-san, is it alright for you to stay here?" Before Ienari or Reborn could respond, Tsuna dragged the said boy.

The walk to the classroom was intense as the twins ignored each other. They were going to make another turn when something, rather someone slammed onto Tsuna.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my twin brother, Dame-Tsuna. Let's have fun, shall we?" Ienari smirked. Tsuna, who was unaffected, tilted his head and smiled.

"My, my. Where are your manners, my dear Ienari? How's your stay in Italy? Is it fun?"

"Don't even think about escaping from reality, you dumbass!" Ienari growled, not having the response he wanted.

"Hm….. Seems that I would have to tell mum about your attitude. That whoever he is, is not taking care of you well. You look like you have been too spoiled now." Tsuna frowned. Ienari had his hand on Tsuna's throat, ready to kill him.

"Don't start ignoring me!" Tsuna stared at his twin who was so intent on doing something to him.

"You know….." Tsuna took Ienari's hand and put it down. "I don't mind what you are doing now, but if anything happens, mama would be sad." He whispered on Ienari's ear sweetly, and both of them knew very well knew what will happen when it comes to their mother. Tsuna smiled again and started pulling Ienari who was suddenly silent. Reaching the class, Tsuna opened the door, shocking the rest of the members in there.

"Sorry to interrupt. I brought my brother back here since he has been with me and the rest of the members. Hope this hasn't been an inconvenience to you, Hanako-sensei." Tsuna bowed politely, causing the teacher herself to panic.

"It's alright, Sawada. Please raise your head. I'm not worth….."

"Nonsense, Hanako-sensei. Each and every one of us needs the respect, whether we are young or old. You are a great teacher we have in Namimori, and we do hope you wouldn't belittle your status." Tsuna turned to the other students. "She has been helpful to all of us right?" Tsuna smiled, causing another round of squealing, but most would really agree with him.

"See you later, Ienari. Hope we could catch up with each other at home." With that Tsuna left, leaving the chaotic class and his brother alone.

Reborn had never seen someone as interesting as Sawada Tsunayoshi. From the report given by Nono, Tsuna was supposed to be the weak and worthless twin of the two. Nothing useful to the society, it was as if the boy himself was invisible. The said boy now had friends to support and had a bright future ahead of him. The way Ienari looked at him in hatred set in more questions between the siblings. After all, twins made more complications in the mafia world. Iemitsu was indeed naïve when he announced to Nono that he didn't want his precious Nana and Tuna-fish (as he would say) to stay away from the mafia.

Somehow, he wanted Tsuna to be the boss instead. Ienari was difficult to train and hearing from Tsuna himself while hiding, he would agree that Ienari was indeed spoilt to the core. He had men around him protected and in a snap of a finger; he would get whatever he desired. That was not the mafia boss he wanted. Heck, it was even easier to train one of his most worthless students, Dino than that spoilt boy.

Tsuna had the boss aura that he couldn't comprehend, but he had a feeling if he were to choose one of them as his boss, maybe he would have the older twin instead. He could convince Nono to change his mind, but with the bloody idiot duo, he had no reason to pull the other into the mafia world. Tsuna had the means to becoming the great boss. _Like Vongola Primo._

He mused. Speaking of which, when he saw Tsuna for the first time, somehow he understood why Iemitsu had to be so tight-lipped about it. No photos were taken of his son, but indeed he was quite shocked that he almost looked like Vongola Primo minus his hair. He wouldn't be surprised now if someone pops up and says that he was Primo's son and that he was from the past, but that would be impossible to a degree.

Being in the Sawada house now, Reborn was quite happy that his espresso was nicely done up by Nana. Sawada Nana was another that had caught his eye. Her skills for cooking were top notched and the way she cut the ingredients; Nana had a talent for being a hit woman if trained. With Iemitsu's atrocious stories, it was a mystery that she didn't question what he really does in the dark. What a terrifying woman.

Back to the task, he looked at the report of different student council members selected by Tsuna himself, and surprisingly he had the same mindset of those same people when he first dragged them into this job. Gokudera Hayato was the secretary of Tsuna while Yamamoto Takeshi along with Sasagawa Ryohei was head of the sports department, and the rest: Chrome Dokuro, Rokuro Mukuro, and Hibari Kyoya. Even Bovino Lambo was close to the student council members. He wasn't sure of Irie Shoichi and Spanner from the Technology Department but they were talented not to be missed.

They were the favored Vongola member guardian candidates but half of Ienari's members were now in Italy and were all handpicked by him. As much as he wanted to interfere, he could only advice the heir. Much of the talented people were wasted by a decision, and it had to be an idiot. Many years of tutoring has set the standards that he desired, this was not what he wanted at all.

Too much of problems had to happen at this point of time, especially with the uprising Fantasma Famiglia coming out of nowhere quite a few years ago. Now they were second to Vongola Famiglia, certainly it was not good news that they rose too quickly. But what amazed him were the two mafia bosses that stood side by side. One was tactical while the other was persuasive. It was a combination to be feared. Last to be heard, they were on par with the Vongola Guardians themselves. Further shocking the mafia, they were friends with Vindice; something that was put up to question. The other Famiglias that targeted them suddenly disappeared overnight without a trace, causing more chaos.

Now the said Famiglia had cooled down, many were unsure what those two bosses were planning but somehow Reborn had a mixed feeling that it could be good and bad.

The front door opened, revealing Tsuna without his shirt. Nana who came out of the kitchen started laughing.

"What happen this time?" Nana smiled.

"The pool. Someone almost drowned today. Who would have known that my shirt went missing again?!" Tsuna combed through his hair as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"More like stolen by fan girls again."

"Mum, it's not funny. Kyoya's annoyed with my fan girls and had enough with my issues."

"At least they wouldn't be harassing you in class anymore ever since you went for that class, right?" Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah….."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Oji-san wants to see you later, if you don't mind."

"Nonno Jii-chan wants to see me? What for?" Tsuna tilted his head, confused.

"Don't know." Nana shook her shoulders before going back to the kitchen. Tsuna thought of different reasons as he went up the stairs to grab a shirt before helping his mother with dinner and waiting for Ienari to get back home. Maybe he would get answers later.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this at the instated time.**

**I had exams coming up next week. To those who are having exams, good luck!**

******Word Count: 5,387**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Past)

Nana looked at the report in bemusement. The medical report on her hand had to be the worst thing she had ever seen. So….

How in the world did she got pregnant?!

She thought hard about the few days when Yuka entered the area with her huge tummy.

"Wow… what happen to you?" Yuka held her stomach dearly while hiding her Alices. Being a week pregnant had a bad effect on her as well, especially after the escape from death and from school.

"Igotpregnant." Nana mumbled.

"You what? Chill Nana, what really happen?" Yuka passed her a sweet, which Nana accepted.

"I got pregnant…." Yuka's eyes widened.

"How in the world….."

"I can't remember, Yuka. I can't remember…" Nana mumbled, tears threatening to fall. Yuka thought about it carefully before remembering something.

"Don't tell me it was Sawada Iemitsu….."

"… you mean on the day of the party?" Nana looked down, worried for the future now. She had met Iemitsu since two weeks ago during a trip to the café. She had been caught up with her duty that Yuka kicked her out of the house and demanded her to relax. As part of relaxing by Yuka, a café is well needed for her as well. Iemitsu was known as a sweet man but Nana knew better. He was one of CEDEF, and now he was just promoted to being the CEDEF leader, being the external adviser for Vongola Famiglia.

And being on the party of Yuka's birthday, she was introduced as a 'friend' of Yuka. And with Vongola having its corporation, Nono and Iemitsu went of course. But what happen on that day was burr for both Nana and Iemitsu. All she could remember was not being able to hold her liquor… A mafia boss is supposed to hold one's liquor well.

Nana gasped. Maybe that's when both of them had started on this mess. Her head was down and Yuka was worried for her.

"Yeah."

"But I'm not ready for this….."

"Neither am I, Nana. Remember Nana, we are one soul. The other half of each other. Time has set its chains, and we can't escape it any longer." Nana's tears fell as she knew the effects. Yuka hugged her as silence surrounded the area. A man in his twenties walked in just as the two were consoling each other.

"What happen?" The brunet went up to them and saw the report lying innocently on the table before picking it up. His eyes widened just as he looked briefly on the report. "Im-Impossible."

"We know, Izumi." The women could be mistaken for twins if Izumi didn't know the real facts.

"So what are you going to do, Nana?" Worry etched through his face.

"Maybe I would keep it a secret?" Nana answered sheepishly.

"Or you can tell him you know. It doesn't hurt for me and Izumi though."

"Says you. I still can't get over the fact my wife is a mafia boss you know." Izumi flicked her head, leaving Yuka pouting.

"And you being a biker gang leader makes no difference." The couple playfully glared at each other, Nana laughed at the show in front of her. Izumi and Yuka turned to her before they started laughing.

"You know… being married has its perks too." Yuka grinned, Nana blushed furiously.

"WHO SAYS ABOUT GETTING MARRIED?" Nana yelled, before leaving all three laughing with freedom on their shoulders.

* * *

Correction.

How in the world would she have to tell Iemitsu about it?!

She told Iemitsu that she wanted to see him, and fortunately he wanted to do the same. Right now she was in the same café they had met two weeks ago, waiting for the said man. Nana loved everything about Iemitsu but his lies were really overboard. Being a construction worker was one thing, but to show a photo of him working in the Arctic Circle to drill oil and staying with the penguins?! Those were getting too ridiculous!

Weighing the pros and cons of being with him, she took a sip of her badly needed coffee when he came in with his shirt and jeans. _At least that's something normal._ Nana mused.

"Iemitsu!" Nana caught his attention as he walked up to her, smiling his ever bright smile. Nana blushed, knowing that it was one of his traits that she secretly loved.

"Nana! It's great to see you." Iemitsu gave a kiss to her on the cheek, causing her to giggle. After Iemitsu ordered his order, Iemitsu turned to Nana with a serious face as Nana took a bite out of her black forest cake. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Nana….. I don't know how to say this but will you marry me?" Iemitsu smiled sheepishly. Nana almost got chocked if it wasn't the main problem. Nana took out an envelope before passing it to him. Being confused, Iemitsu opened up the envelope. If both weren't Mafioso in their respective Famiglias, Iemitsu swore that he had almost ruined the cups of coffee and the black forest cake that Nana was eating.

"How in the world….."

"That's my answer, Iemitsu."

"What?"

"But…. How…"

"It's our child that's growing in me now, you know." Nana blushed.

"When?"

"Remember the day where my friend, Yuka's birthday? Apparently, we did something we shouldn't have done."

"No…."

"No?"

"That's great! Which means you will marry me?!" Nana smiled and nodded. On that day, Iemitsu was so happy that he started running around everywhere, spreading the good news. But in her heart, she could only ask this to herself.

_Will this be for the better or for the worse?_

* * *

(Present)

Tsuna stared at the artifacts around the Sakura house. Despite being a Yukihira, Mikan really didn't want to be reminded of the past, which ended up with him starting to call her first name. Somehow ever since they had been together, Mikan surprisingly passed to him the keys to her house, welcoming him and his mother to her house anytime. As years passed, the only difference that hasn't changed was Nana and Nonno's student-teacher relationship, which in a way was funny to see them running around. Despite having to retire so many years ago from being an assassin, it was quite unbelievable that Nonno was healthy and fast enough to defeat anyone.

Turning to the left was the tea room, where all the good and bad always happen. Sliding the door sat Sakura Nonno in his prime form as he sipped his tea.

"Ah, Tsuna. You're here. Do you want some tea?" Nonno smiled. Tsuna bowed politely.

"Yes please, Nonno Jii-chan. Is there anything you need?" Nonno started laughing.

"You're too stiff for your own good, young boy. Though I wish your mother would be more like you."

"It's more of my mother's personality. Don't take it too personally, Nonno Jii-chan." Tsuna laughed. Indeed there were a whole lot of differences between his mother and him himself, but that's what life was. He was somehow glad he didn't take any of his parent's personality. Both personalities aren't the best and Ienari was one great example of taking up Iemitsu. Their lies were really too outrageous. Nonno took another sip before slipping into serious mode.

"Today you have the Sun Arcobaleno behind you back already huh?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy to shake him off our tracks. I thought I had to pull a Yamamoto on him! It's amazing he didn't realize my eyes were in different colors though." Both men started laughing as they could think of the ideal situation if it really happens.

"But what are you going to do about your brother and your father?" A few degrees dropped at the mention of his father.

"I don't know about Ienari but I don't care for that man who decides to abandon his family for Famiglia. I don't trust the words '_Famiglia before Family_'. That's bullshit." Tsuna spat out in hatred. To him, he was only a sperm donor that gave to his mother and had caused her to suffer alone. He would save his mother in a heartbeat rather than his father.

"He has no excuse as of why he leaves for years without any contact." Tsuna was close to crushing his cup if it wasn't for the fact he was in the infamous Sakura Nonno's house.

"Cool down, young boy. It's not good to have this much of hatred, you know." Nonno continued to sip his tea as Tsuna gulped down the tea and cooled himself down.

"I know….." Nonno smiled as he rifled Tsuna's hair, and laughed when Tsuna tried to glare, only to end up looking like a pout.

"Mikan's comin' back, do ya' know?" Nonno slipped into the Kansai dialect as Tsuna noticed. But more importantly he was excited.

"Really?! She coming back soon?!"

"Ya. That made ya' happy, ain't ya'?" Nonno grinned, causing Tsuna to do the same.

"Of course! Doing her paperwork isn't funny anymore! But it also means…"

"Them too."

"And the whole class is back in action!" Tsuna punched his fist in the air, acting more of his age. Nonno laughed.

_Such great youth._

* * *

The next day, as Ienari was getting ready for school, Tsuna was already gone, causing fury that he couldn't do anything.

"Mum. Where did Dame-Tsuna go?"

"Don't call your brother that. He went for school for duty already." Ienari ignored half of the sentence as he got out of the house without bidding Nana goodbye. Nana who didn't hear anything could only wish that something doesn't happen to her Tuna-fish. Nana wondered if Ienari had changed for the bad or for the worse. Certainly, putting him to stay with his father was bad, but she couldn't risk his precious oldest son within Vongola's reach.

Upon reaching school, Ienari had learnt quite a few things from yesterday. Namimori Academy wasn't just a normal school, but rather a talented school where pros would go to. Making it more amazing, the student council's made up of 17 people to manage the entire Namimori. With now only having 8 people managing it without the president and the rest of the members, it was a miracle that the young vibrant town survived.

Furthermore, they had split themselves so that work goes smoothly. In addition of all the work, a special class was created for them: Z class.

Z class was one of the most difficult classes to get into, and amazingly every one of them was from the student council. At first thought for being biased, it was later revealed that they had really surpassed the expectations of everyone. Having no limit to the class was a good thing, but the pressure was intense that it was a mystery how his idiotic brother managed to get in there.

Being here in Namimori, he still had no plans on who to recruit into his Famiglia. Speaking of Vongola, he still had no idea why the Vongola rings had rejected both he and Xanxus few months back. Most had thought something went wrong with it but the rings were never wrong. He was certain he was of Vongola blood, the blood of Primo's descendents.

Unless….. Ienari shook his head.

In a way, he would never let his twin get the position he always wanted.

Girls started squealing, seeing that Tsuna as well as the rest of the member walked together. Tsuna looked apologetic to the Demon of Namimori, who just sighed at the sudden events again.

"I tell you Kyoya, those shirts of mine are disappearing like magic and it's not my fault."

"Whatever, Omnivore."

"Teme, respect Kaichou!"

"It's alright, Hayato. Put those dynamites away. Safety is important for our students."

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou. For my mistake, let me do seppuku!"

"Ma, ma. Tsuna would worry more if you did that. Hahaha….."

"Don't do anything, Hayato. Takeshi's right though. You should risk your life like that, and besides, we all friends, aren't we?"

"Oya, since when are we friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Since we met each other of course, Mukuro. And don't start with that look of yours. You look like you're gonna start another fight with Kyoya again."

"Ne, Tsuna-nii. Do you have any candy with you now?"

"The usual, right? There you go, Lambo."

"Thanks Tsuna-nii!"

"Remember everyone. We will have a meeting later on and Kyoya, I still need the report for this month's. Mukuro, yours too."

"Kufufufu."

"Hn."

"Where's Chrome?"

"She's at the student council room, saying she had something going on right now to the extreme!"

"Oh."

The group passed by the area like there was no one paying attention to them, walking towards the Student council building. Seems that the students knew that there was a difference between them and the student council that they would admire from afar, not even a meter nearing them. What boundaries did those people set, he had absolutely no idea. But first off, maybe the first he would want to recruit the student council members as revenge to his twin. Tsuna wouldn't have known what had hit him. And maybe he'll start with Gokudera Hayato, his secretary.

* * *

The members somehow sat comfortably as they moved on to the next topic. Tsuna sat at the centre, having his boss mode on.

"Any news of anyone being recruited to Ienari's Famiglia?"

"None of what I heard, Kaichou."

"Thanks Hayato. Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads. Tsuna sighed.

"Ienari would probably think of ways to recruit you I guess…"

"But Bossu, I….. We would always follow you to the end no matter what. You have saved us after all." The rest agreed as they nodded. They had their difficult times, but they had worked together in the best way possible.

"Don't worry, Kaichou. We won't let you down!"

"Sawada! I'll always have your back as a brother to the extreme!"

"Kufufufu. Why would I follow him for?"

"Worthless Herbivore."

"Tsuna-nii is the only family and brother I would have. Baka-Nari could die for all I care."

"Ma, Ma. But remember Tsuna, you are the one we have chosen and follow." Tsuna smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks. Although he didn't appreciate the insults they gave to his brother, but he was happy that they would rather side with him.

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

"And that's the mushiest stuff I have ever heard from you guys."

"Mikan?!" A brunette stood in front of the door, leaning against the side while six people surrounded her.

"Fuku-Kaichou's real mean in the morning after her mission."

"And poor Tuna-fish who had to do my paperwork while I was away." Tsuna pouted while Mikan smirked. At the end, Tsuna sighed, knowing it always ends up with the same result.

"Fuku-Kaichou, stop bullying Kaichou. He had it tough while we were away."

"But that's no fun, Ignazio." Ignazio flicked her head, causing Mikan to pout.

"Yo, Nicola." A male of similar height stood in front of Takeshi.

"Oh, Takeshi. How's the sports department?"

"It went well." Takeshi grinned but it wasn't enough to cover up his tracks.

"How well?"

"Ahahaha…." Nicola sighed, it's going to be another tiring day.

"Fight me to the Extreme, Wyatt!" Ryohei punched the air.

"Later. I'm too tired for this." A blond of short statue moved away from the boxer who moved even closer to him

"What do you have, Lambo?" Lambo relaxingly walk towards the young female before giving a peak on the cheeks.

"Strawberry candies for now. Fantina?"

"Grape candies. Wanna exchange?"

"Sure."

"…..."

"…" Kyoya and the female raven stared at each other, having their silent conversation.

"Kufufufu. Long time no see, Genevra." Mukuro kissed the locks of the golden hair as the female curtsied.

"Hohohoho. Yes indeed, Mukuro. How are you, Chrome?" A haughty laugh echoed the area. Chrome shyly nodded at Genevra as different conversations continued.

"Can we start the real meeting now?" Mikan and Tsuna were annoyed with the same thing happening over again and again. And it just had to start with them. Tsuna sighed.

"Oh yeah, Mikan. We got a situation. Sun Arcobaleno on our backs. Can't let him catch his eye on us." The rest of the members turned to him.

"What? How?"

"Seems that Ienari was chosen as one of the candidates for Vongola Decimo. But last I checked they may be considering me now."

"Huh? How's that possible? We eliminated the possible situations already!" Ignazio frowned.

"Don't tell me the rings rejected him?!" Mikan hate this last possibility, and it could be the worse of them all.

"But that shouldn't be possible! We're all incapable for the rings already!" Gokudera shouted.

"Whatever it is, we need to stick around a while more to find out." Tsuna looked at any members who would object but found none.

"Life sucks." Tsuna slummed down on his chair, wondering why the rings rejected his twin. They were of pure Vongola blood after all. The rest went to their respective seats, with Mikan in the middle on the other side.

"And since when life works well?"

"Don't rub salt into the wound, Nicola."

"Ma, ma."

"Extreme!"

"Let's start with the upcoming sports events….."

* * *

While the Student Council was having their meeting, Reborn held a file of different people's information from the Council.

**Name: Yukihira 'Sakura' Mikan**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Status: Civilian, Student Council Vice-President**

**Information: At a young age, she was adopted by Sakura Nonno, which is now her last relative. No parents, she was taken care by him. Prefect grades, great at sports, etc. One of the favored candidates to be Student Council President next to Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

…**.**

**Name: Azzarello Genevra**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Civilian, Event Committee President**

**Information: She's a person who takes pride in what she does and considered to be Mukuro Rokudo's lover.**

…**..**

**Name: Cremisino 'Infiammare' Ignazio**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Status: Mafioso, Student Council Vice-President's Secretary**

**Information:Known to ignite fires like magic, he was not well known for a Mafioso except for being a fire prince. Recently reported missing from the mafia. **

…**.**

**Name: Frediano Nicola**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 13**

**Status: Civilian, Sports Department Vice President**

**Information: The Older Twin of the Frediano siblings, he is the captain of the Soccer Team despite of his young age. Prodigious of his talent, pro teams wanted him in their team as he grows up, but shows no sign of joining one. He's one of the colder members of the student council.**

…

**Name: Machiavelli Fantina**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 9**

**Status: Civilian, Student Council Trainee**

**Information: One of the youngest in the Student Council, treated as younger sister, she also has a special relationship with Bovino Lambo.**

…

**Name: Aurelio Teresa**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Status:Civilian, Secretary of Discipline Committee**

**Information: Being the only female in the Discipline Committee, she was the only one who was allowed with the usage of weapons, hence the Nunchaku as a weapon. Not much known for her weapon use, she is known as the Dark Princess of Namimori, after the Discipline Committee President, who was titled Demon of Namimori. Depicted as beautiful, not many would gather near her due to the same cold attitude given by the Demon of Namimori.**

**She come from the famous Aurelio Family and not very well-known for being Hibari Kyoya's cousin.**

…**.**

**Name: Frediano Wyatt**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 13**

**Status: Civilian, Martial Arts Committee Vice President**

**Information: The Younger, Brighter Twin of the Frediano siblings, he was more hyper and energetic of the two. Despite of age, he's the captain of the Karate and Judo Team. **

Reborn looked at the file with distaste since the file was only few pages worth, and it was only filled with basic information. He decided to burn the file, seeing that he would have to collect his own information.

Although he was quite surprise to see the ingenious Infiammare and Machiavelli Don's daughter here, they looked more drawn to the important figures of the Student Council, mainly Tsuna and the president, Mikan. He couldn't pinpoint where, but his instincts told him that Mikan was not an ordinary student and amazingly still not mafia related.

Rifled with the information, Reborn walked away from his hiding area, meanwhile thinking of tor-tutor Ienari.

* * *

Mikan didn't know what to think about, but with her strongly concealed Alices, she knew someone was spying. The feeling was different from Gakuen Alice, she noted. But there was a killing intent coming from somewhere. She stared at Tsuna who turned his eyes towards her. He raised a brow. Knowing that it was safe, Mikan and Tsuna activated their Telepathy Alices.

_What's wrong, Mikan?_

_Nothing, just a feeling someone's watching over us._

_Ah… that should be Reborn. He hides in different locations in the school._

_And how does he do that?_

_Interesting question, no answer._

_Sigh….. Did Jii-chan say anything while I was away?_

_He ruined the surprise._

_I knew it! You don't look as surprise as others when we made our arrival._

_Haha… Tell it to Jii-chan then._

The other members looked at the President and Vice-President who were apparently talking to each other. They needed their response by their superiors, but they just didn't hear anything from them.

Surely, this would be a long day for them.

* * *

Hayato apologized to Tsuna that he couldn't escort back his beloved President back home. Despite the constant reminders that he need not have to apologize, Hayato somehow felt assured by his sky's words. After all, Tsuna will be the only one he would follow to the ends of the world.

"Gokudera Hayato, aka Smoking Bomb Hayato or Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Hayato turned around, finding Reborn and Ienari behind him.

"Is there anything you need, Reborn-san, Sawada-san?" Hayato didn't like to give the respect to Ienari, but knowing his precious President, he couldn't afford to do anything.

"Do you want to join Vongola as a Guardian?"

"Hm….." Reborn was amazed that Hayato kept cool in such circumstances. No normal Mafioso would talk about a tempting offer to be a Vongola Guardian as if he was talking about the weather. Ienari was wondering whether Hayato would accept the offer.

"You should join me." Ienari smirked. "Being one of Vongola's Guardians is the greatest honor for a Mafioso."

Hayato blinked his eyes before replying. "Is that so? I'm not interested in the mafia anymore. I have been living as a civilian for quite a few years and frankly, I'm very comfortable with my life now."

"Surely you can have more than that when you join me, Gokudera Hayato….. I can change that." With confidence, Ienari knew that he was going to win this game very soon. _Blame your friends for abandoning you, Dame-Tsuna._

"I'm not so sure about that." It was plain straightforward retort.

"What?!" Ienari gritted his teeth. "Vongola is the strongest Famiglia. Knowing Reborn, if he considers you worthy to be one of my future Guardians, you should be honored instead!"

"Of course I'm honored that Reborn thinks of me as worthy….." Hayato closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "However, I do wonder if you're worthy of being Vongola Decimo."

Ienari was angry that's for sure. But he smirked. "Of course I am."

"Hm….." Hayato raised his brow. "You're confident… Very well, I will give you an answer tomorrow." Hayato walked away as Ienari growled. Reborn looked at his idiot student and Tsuna. There were so much of differences between them despite being twins. Tsuna had the best qualities of being a boss. Compassionate and accepting like a true sky. Ienari showed no signs of that and Reborn wondered why the Idiot Iemitsu chose the younger twin again.

As soon as Hayato was far away from the student-tutor duo, his phone rang.

"Are you alright Hayato?"

"Did it go well, Haya-chan?"

"Don't call me that you baseball freak! Anyway, Kaichou's brother looks like he planning something."

"Ma, ma. Knowing Tsuna, he probably expected this to happen. Ne, Tsuna?"

"Somehow….. So what are you going to do, Hayato?"

"….. I'll make sure this won't happen to any of us in the future. This is nothing compared to what we have experienced. Only an unnecessary hurdle in our plans, that's all." Takeshi laughed while Tsuna sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Hayato. Do be careful though."

"Haya-chan, Tsuna won't be happy if you do something to his brother but good luck."

"Least I could only give a concussion to your brother, Kaichou. I shall apologize to you in advance."

"It's alright, but come back to us safely. That is an order." Tsuna smiled, which all three broke into laughter.

"Of course! Your wish is my command." Both can feel that Hayato took his words seriously and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Mikan sat down in her yukata while sipping her tea. Her eye was twitching in annoyance.

"So explain to me….. WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE?!"

Tsuna, Nana and Nonno sweat dropped at her tactics as some people laughed it off while others just plainly ignored her.

Hibari and Teresa were the only ones who decided to stay at one corner and drank their share of tea, being the most silent ones. But knowing them, they were irritated by the amount of noise created. Thankfully, the tea room was big enough but hey, it was a large old style mansion they had. Ryohei was trying to recruit poor Wyatt into the boxing team even though he already had the Karate and Judo teams to settle. Takeshi just laughed it off while Nicola sighed, knowing something like this would happen. Mukuro and Genevra were ready to fight against each other while Chrome just stood there timidly at the side, hoping none of them would get injured. For Lambo and Fantina, they had been running around the tea room due to one of them grabbing the other's candies.

Even though Mikan had perfect control over her Alices; she had the feeling of using her Snow and Ice Alices on everyone. She loves the peace she usually had, thank you very much. Tsuna saw the little flicks of ice from her fingers and started panicking and maybe thinking of a plan to stop everyone.

Before anything happens, a little girl's laughter was heard as there was a strong wind that appeared from outside before it disappears, leaving only a black letter in front of Tsuna. The room dropped a few degrees as Nana, Mikan and Nonno who sat near Tsuna stared at it grimly, forcing everyone to silent themselves as Tsuna opened the letter.

_To you all in the room,_

_If anyone of your little darlings is not here, do relay this message, ne?_

_The chains are set  
The time is ticking  
No one can outrun anything  
What dwells in your heart the most?_

_It will shift whenever it wishes  
But with it setting in place  
Even beautiful flowers have their poison  
What can never be caught up to?_

_The clock strikes once  
The clock strikes twice  
Now….. What will you do,  
To save what's the best of everyone?_

_Hope you have fun, my little darlings~_

_M_

Most of the members frowned as the letter ended. It was not the first time they received such a letter but it was real confusing and not to mention, a wet blanket to them. For Nana, she really hated the coming letter for her Tsuna, Mikan and the rest of the members. It reminded the vulnerability that she and Yuka had. Heck, even Izumi was involved in this mess! Nonno noticing the pained expression could only comfort her in silence.

"Another one huh…" Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes, but anyone knowing him well would know that he was angry and sadden. Angry that he could do anything, sadden that his mother was dragged into this disastrous mess. More importantly, he was worried for Mikan. After all, she was the one who's most impacted by these things.

"Are you two alright?" Takeshi frowned, no signs of his smile appearing.

"Yeah…. Just a little shock with the turn of events." Mikan tried to give a smile, but that worried the members all the more.

"The night isn't getting young. Let's all stay together for today." Nana tried to ease the 15 children, hoping that it would change the mood.

"You're right, Sawada-san. Let's go to those rooms." Ignazio got up from his position followed by the others. Nana looked at the night sky. _Hope nothing goes wrong._

* * *

**To the people who read this, thanks a lot.**

**Word Count: 4,739**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Past)

7 year old Tsuna along with Nana decided to visit Italy for a few days since it was Golden week. As for Iemitsu and Ienari, they had completely no idea of them being here. Tsuna was curious about Italy when he asked about it and Nana was finally happy that her Tsu-kun was interested in her homeland, the former mansion of their Famiglia, Fantasma Notte. With Yuka around, they decided to switch around whenever possible. Izumi was in charge of their bases here while Nana was set to make a normal life with the CEDEF and Yuka took charge of their Japan Base. Ever since Yuka came, they had been working around in the shadows since the Famiglia started. They had made too many enemies between the mafia and Gakuen Alice was still intent on capturing Yuka.

Many who worked for them were all grateful for what the soul mates have done. Most of them knew of the Famiglia matters of their mistresses, but they just couldn't help but to serve them. In courtesy of Yuka, the place was covered by an Alice barrier, covering over the mansion like what they have done in Gakuen Alice. It gave the ultimate protection to everyone who was innocent of the dark world. When they first had it, they really loved the idea that this was making lives difficult than it was, when their enemies couldn't find their hideout or their bases, or when ESP tried to release his henchmen to find Yuka. Gakuen Alice, after all, was a school for Alices. This ended up being a plus point for having such powers.

Sitting in the black car with only his mother beside him, Tsuna was feeling real jumpy and excited to see the place. Ever since Mikan came, Tsuna had loved his life now that it was filled with fun every day. He was a prodigy for books and languages that Mikan like all the more. One of the very few traits that were still felt in him was his shyness, something he would never get out of. Now he also had his mother's attention all by himself and a friend to support him. Amazingly in the same way, teachers who used to believe that Tsuna was a worthless student were now pinned hopes in him since he had the most potential of being one of the more successful students.

Sometimes Nana would actually wonder if having Ienari was a good thing and whether being with them was worth Tsuna's life and happiness, which she wasn't sure but he did looked more like the true child of sky that she had ever seen. She had seen how Iemitsu treated Tsuna, and there was the strong dissatisfaction that there is no such thing as a favorite child in which he was pushing her nerves. It was playing favorites, and his favorites would never be Tsuna. Ever since Tsuna got the little laptop so that he could spend more time on Ienari, sometimes she could see Tsuna smiling blissfully. But what she didn't realize was the fact that he had been learning something different and out of an ordinary child's league. And for goodness sake, of all languages it had to be Italian!

Now the said laptop was on Tsuna's hands, something right now where he wouldn't let go. As they got out of the car, a row of butlers and maids were in front of them, the line leading to the front door. Some of them were doing different jobs and wore differently from others. Tsuna gaped at the sheer size of the mansion, not to mention the amount of people working here.

"Welcome back, Young Mistress Nana! Welcome, Young Master Tsunayoshi!" Everyone greeted them cheerfully as they looked forward to their Mistress's arrival as well as their newest addition that was in the form of a 7 year old. It had been years since Nana was married and had the twins that she hasn't stepped a foot in her former home.

"It's a pleasure to be back here with all of you." Nana smiled. Meanwhile, Tsuna frowned, it wasn't what he expected. He tucked Nana's white sundress, having Nana's attention as well as everyone on him.

"Mama… I don't like it."

"Eh?" Everyone for a moment was confused.

"Can they just call me Tsuna instead? It sounds too long…" Tsuna gave his puppy eyes to Nana. Those who saw the cute sight started to blush while some covered their noses. Everyone started to laugh.

"Of course, Tsu-kun. Is it alright for everyone here?" Everyone nodded, complying with their young master's wish. Well not completely….

Nana was somehow glad and worried for Tsuna who just mastered the language just few days ago. Needless to say, it would be one of the least worries she would have to take care when he grows older. Just as Nana had let go of his hand, Tsuna started wondering around. Tsuna laughed while having a particular gleam in his eyes. Nana who saw it had to prepare that she somehow had to pray for everyone's safety, including herself, preventing a heart attack from the mischievous boy. Compared to their cozy home in Namimori, it was indeed more fun to run around those corridors and halls. She could even remember the same mischief she would have cause when it comes to Tsuna's level. Boy….. That was one of the fun and enjoyable times she had.

The servants almost cooed at the young child when he stopped in front of one of the females.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tsuna tilted his head, causing the nearby butlers and maids to blush furiously.

_He'll be a serial lady killer when he grows up. _Nana mused.

"Nothing, Tsuna-sama. I'm fine." She crouched down to his level, smiling.

"Mama says it's bad to lie. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He put his laptop down which surprised Nana since he hasn't been letting go of it the whole trip, and cupped his little hands on the lady's face. Tsuna pouted, causing a larger angle of people to blush all the more, and in some cases, nose-bleeding hard. Nana was amused by everyone's reaction. Back at home, Tsuna was real naïve and didn't even realize he had actually gained a huge fan base since the dame act was disappearing.

When those words were spoken, Nana could help to raise her eyebrow. _Did his intuition just act up?_

It wasn't impossible for the famous hyper intuition to occur now but this also means chances were also higher with Tsuna at their side; something that Vongola actually needs in the future. On the other hand, the lady was surprised by his actions. For a mere child to realize, she hadn't realized it herself. At the right moment, Nana walked towards her.

"What's your name?"

"Lavina."

"Come with me. We will talk about this." Nana smiled, assuring that nothing would go wrong. Tsuna smiled as his chocolate brown eyes (not amber brown yet) looked at his mother proudly. It was mysterious to be saying who the roles of the parent and child were instead.

* * *

Lavina fidgeted nervously with the tea cup as Tsuna sat by her side while using his laptop. On the round table, right beside her would be Nana who was just smiling.

"I…" Lavina had her head down. Tsuna held onto her hand, assuring that everything would be alright.

"I have a child named Hayato and he is the same age as Tsuna-sama this year." Tsuna's eyes twinkled. As much as he wanted to explore, he didn't have a lot of friends.

"But…" Tsuna frowned as Lavina continued. "I was considered dead when he was 3 and I don't know how to approach him now."

"Why?" Tsuna looked up from his laptop.

"I was saved by a person before the car fell off the cliff. I wasn't supposed to be alive today if it wasn't for that person."

"That person?"

"She didn't tell me her name. All I know is that that person was dressed in a white coat while the rest was black." Nana widened her eyes. _Isn't that her?_

"Did that person say anything else?" Nana got closer to her, sounding more like an interrogation.

"That person did say this: _**The storm comes running in and out before it reaches the sky's home.**_ That's all I heard before I fainted and Yuka-sama found me barely alive." Lavina took a sip of the tea cup while Nana thought about it carefully.

"Can I see your flames for a while?" Lavina wasn't expecting this kind of a response but abide to it. As her flame appears, Nana's suspicions were confirmed. Her flame was burning crimson colored, and it was one of the major clues for the Famiglia.

"I didn't show my flames that often since others may find it weird that the color of the storm flames was different." Lavina looked at her flames sadly.

"It's not weird since you are one of us." Nana smiled.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be a guardian of Fantasma Notte?"

"What are you talking about, Nana-sama? This is impossible!"

"With your flames, it is possible."

"What do you mean?"

"This Famiglia has the same circumstances as you do. We, the bosses as well as the guardians, have something what you have." Nana lit her flames, which Lavina was shocked. Nana's flames were the same as the Sky flames, but only darker. The color was beautiful as it burns nicely in tangerine.

"But how….."

"Not sure how we got it too. So… do you want to become a Comet guardian?"

"Comet?"

"It's the other term for this storm flame you are having." Lavina thought about it before giving her answer.

"What's in for me?" They smiled as the problem was resolved.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Don't run around too much in town!" Nana smiled as Lavina stood by her side, both waving at the young brunet who was running out of the mansion.

"Hai, Mama!" Tsuna forgot that he was in Italy and accidently spoke in Japanese. Both mothers giggled that the cute scene before returning back to the house. Tsuna walked around without his laptop since he didn't want to lose his precious information to such a foreign country. He just started learning how to hack, and he really loved to see all those weird symbols that appeared in his laptop. In such a foreign area, he didn't want to be kidnapped for being a rich child, thank you very much.

Sightseeing would be something that Tsuna would be doing since he somehow knew that his mother obviously had come here before. After all, Japan was different from other countries. While people were having weird looks on him as a child early in the morning walking by the streets, Tsuna couldn't be bothered but to look around in interest. Turning in from one street to another, Tsuna just randomly walked around until he stopped at a park since he was tired of walking and he had a sudden interest to climb a tree and read his book that he specially bought from the bookstore, in courtesy of his mother who gave him the money.

The tree that he found interesting enough was quite tall even for an adult, but with the subsequent training that Mikan started to give him just a week ago, climbing the tree as swift as he could was easy for him now. Upon reaching one of the branches that was able to support an adult or two, he started reading his book. As few hours passed by, Tsuna was going to fall asleep when the rustling of leaves from the tree started moving below.

Feeling curious as a young child, Tsuna looked down, only to find a young slivered hair boy trying to climb the tree franticly. As the boy was getting close to the branch Tsuna was sitting on, his left foot lost the footing, leaving him almost falling if it wasn't for Tsuna who held his hand and tried to pull him up. By the time they were done, both boys were panting. Tsuna grinned at the adventure he had today.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna turned to the boy grinning.

"What's it to you?" The boy glare at Tsuna, but it didn't affect him in any way.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi! How about you?" Tsuna almost mispronounced some of the words, but overall he was glad that his Italian had improved greatly.

"Che. Gokudera Hayato." Hayato that time didn't know what prompt him to say his name, but somehow there was harmony peace within Tsuna.

"Are you running away from someone?" Tsuna tilted his head. And if Hayato really looked at his eyes, he would have blushed furiously with the cute face that Tsuna was having.

"Why did you help me?"

"Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't answer a question with a question. I helped you because I wanted to." Tsuna's finger was pointed outwards and swinging side to side while he smiled.

"I'm sure that's a lie." Tsuna frowned just as Hayato mumbled. Tsuna cupped Hayato's face with his hands as he pouted. Their face was so close that they feel each other's breath. By the time Hayato realized what Tsuna was doing, he had a red face. Tsuna wanted to laugh but certain matters are more important.

"No. Mama says it's bad to lie and Tsu-kun has never lied before!"

"That's unheard of…."

"No, it isn't. Mama says that when we lie, bad guys would come after us and our family too! I don't want mama to be gone!" Tsuna smiled, but his eyes showed a different reason. Tsuna had a feeling to cover his mouth and Hayato's and just as he did (and in Hayato's protest) a group of bulky men in black suits dispersed through the area while one of them was talking to someone on the men then gathered to report their findings before moving to the next area. It was only then Tsuna uncovered both of their mouths.

"What was that?!" Tsuna asked. He was puzzled by the turn of events.

"I don't want to go back there anymore." Hayato muttered, softer than a whisper. If Tsuna's hearing sense was not sharp, he would have completely missed those words.

"Then come with me, Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna smiled as he took the other's hand and started to run, dragging him off somewhere.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato would never admit it, but when they finally stopped after the few rounds of running, (either to the direction he wanted or avoiding the men) he was surprised that right in front of them was a mansion. And it wasn't just any mansion; compared to any of the mansion he had seen, this was the biggest and mostly grand in front of him. Although it couldn't be compared to the Vongola mansion, but it was just so beautiful that no words would be able to describe it.

Right in front of them were the butlers and maids standing at the side, welcoming their latest guest.

"Welcome back Young Master Tsunayoshi! Welcome, Tsunayoshi-sama's guest!" From where Tsuna looked, there were less than half greeting him outside the door. More importantly…

"I told you all not to call me that." Tsuna pouted. The butlers and maids were just this persistent. Having to think of an idea, Tsuna had a crestfallen face. His eyes were filling up with tears. Tsuna started sniffling. Hands were wiping away his tears.

"But….. But…. You promised…" The sobbing became more obvious, causing the servants to feel guilty. It was their decision to call him that, but seems that their young master didn't really like it. Meanwhile Hayato was stumped. With just only a cry, everyone around him started panicking. If only back at home was the same….

One of them walked to the young child. "Sorry Tsuna-sama. We like to call you that since we want you to feel home."

"Really?" Tsuna looked up to them with teary eyes, causing some of them to cover their noses badly. Tsuna didn't even need weapons! His face was sufficient enough to even melt the coldest hearts.

"Yes." Everyone agreed for the sake of their sanity. The most troublesome was their little angelic master who could manipulate anyone at will. Tsuna's face immediately changed from sad to happy. On the second thought, Hayato was wondering if he was PSM-ing.

* * *

(Present)

Ienari looked at one of the meeting rooms from the Student Council building with great interest. The place was neatly decorated with some flowers from the gardening club to brighten up the area. The place was void of any tables and chairs for some reason that some people were just too destructive that the previous meeting room just opposite this room was destroyed. The walls weren't broken for some funny reason but most of the furniture that were placed there all reduced to dust, and they ended up with an angry president who amazingly stopped the fight and forbid them from fighting for 2 months. Boy….. It was some work that the poor tuna-fish had to do.

"I don't see anyone here." Reborn smacked his head.

"If I am an assassin, you would have already been dead, Candidate for Vongola Decimo." Hayato stood right beside Ienari, rolling his eyes.

"I could take care of that." Ienari confidently said.

"Are you sure?"

"I can guarantee that."

"Then show me your resolve."

Hayato had his hand in a form of a gun pointing towards Ienari. "Then…. Take this. Bang!" Just as the sound of a gun escape from his mouth, an explosion exploded near Ienari, throwing him against the wall. Ienari chocked from the smoke as he coughed through.

"Bang." Hayato's mouth made the sound of the gun once more, leading to another explosion. As the smoke started to clear from the second explosion, something cold was on Ienari's neck. Reborn was impressed if it wasn't for his student getting killed now.

"This is the difference between me and you, Sawada Ienari." Hayato's tone was cold and previous emotions were locked up: like a ruthless hit man. He removed the knife that was on his neck and kept it somewhere hidden again.

"You….." Ienari spoke with venom.

"Like I had said. If I were an assassin, you would be dead by then. Be thankful I don't kill you, and I still haven't seen your resolve." Hayato stood relaxed, leaning onto the wall.

Bang! The gun fired with the bullet flying towards Ienari when a knife intercepted it. "Reborn-san, I would appreciate if you don't shoot any kinds of bullets on Kaichou's brother. He'll deem unworthy if he relies on the bullets." Hayato spoke as he stared at Ienari on the floor. Reborn who actually wanted to shoot another bullet decided it was not worth anymore since they could actually lose a capable storm guardian on their side.

"You bastard!"

"Hm….. Letting your emotions get hold of you huh…" Hayato looked at the sky with interest before turning back to face him. "Not much of a boss material, aren't you?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ienari started a series of punches and kick, only to end up with futile results as the bomber just dodged his advancement. Hayato sighed as he snapped his fingers; another explosion from nowhere came, injuring Ienari as he hit the wall.

"Sorry but you have failed to show your resolve."

Reborn held his fedora down. "He failed huh….."

"I can't see where his resolve lays at. I won't be surprised if Vongola ends at this generation. Other than that, I didn't promise I would join if you win. There is only one sky I would follow and that will not be you, Vongola Decimo Candidate." Hayato took a few steps towards the door before he stopped and turned to the tutor-student, giving a slight bow as a form of respect.

"Well then, I wish a good day to you, Reborn-san, Vongola Decimo Candidate, Sawada Ienari. Let's go, Takeshi." He slid the door open, revealing Takeshi laughing while scratching his head. "Haha… I got found out by Haya-chan!"

Hayato's eye twitched as they walked away (more like dragging Takeshi by Hayato) from the meeting room. Ienari who just recovered ran up to the door. "Get back here, you coward!"

Hayato walked hastily as he let go of Takeshi. Takeshi stared as he frowned.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"That damn copy is not worth Kaichou's time. Kaichou is so much better than him." Hayato grumbled as he stormed into his office. Being a secretary isn't easy for Hayato and Ignazio, but they were keeping up for the sake of their Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou who had worked very hard for the whole school, considering the fact that the school was managed from nursery to university and of course, having Namimori as a Academy city isn't any easier.

"Ma,ma. Each person is different from each other after all." Takeshi grinned, but Hayato knew that it didn't reach to his eyes.

"Stop faking smiles, Baseball idiot! Anyway, what do you think about that damn copy?"

"Well…. (Takeshi's face turned stoic) Tsuna, I mean Kaichou has a lot more better points than Ienari. But I got a bad feeling about that guy somehow….."

Hayato smirked. "For once, you are actually using your brain for this. I've hacked through the Vongola system and I found out something strange."

"Huh?"

"That damn copy won't give us the Vongola guardians' position since we are Kaichou's people."

"You mean friends?" Hayato blushed at the term 'friends' before continuing.

"Seems to me that he already has a storm, rain, cloud and mist guardians. All he just needs is the lightning and sun guardians. But he wouldn't get Ryohei and Lambo as his guardians anyway. They're annoying."

"But you love this side of the delusional family we have anyways, right?" Takeshi laughed away.

"Who says I love them?! That lawn head and stupid cow are the worst people I have ever met!"

"Ma, ma. Haya-chan is such a tsundere!" Take laughed all the more and started running.

Hayato flumed. "Get back here, you baseball idiot! I am so not a tsundere! And don't call me Haya-chan!" He chased after him, leaving a trace of dust in their absence.

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his head, hoping to soothe his headache. Right in front of him was Hayato and Takeshi, who were guilty and held their heads down.

"I'm sorry, Kaichou! For my punishment, I shall do seppuku!" Hayato was really going to do it when Tsuna gave that eye on him, leaving him to stop whatever he was doing. He giving the eye wasn't the best thing that the members would experience anyway.

"Haha. Sorry, Kaichou." Tsuna sighed as Takeshi laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. Tsuna looked at the report of damages that they had caused.

"Three doors, 15 sets of tables and chairs, one empty classroom and two of the vases in the hallway. You should be glad you didn't destroy the higher-ups favorite collections." Both boys looked away from their Kaichou, interested in any place except back at him. Tsuna got up and walked up to them. Heavy steps haunted them as they really forgot how scary their Kaichou could be.

Tsuna patted both of their head, leaving them in confusion. Tsuna then flicked their heads and they rubbed their heads off the pain.

"I don't know whether to be happy or worried that our stuff is being destroyed." Tsuna paused. "That classroom needs some rebuilding and the place now is trashed, making it easier for the workers. Those old doors are going counted into our expenses since we need to change them. The vases… well they're not needed by the higher-ups anyway but they were meant for the upcoming event as prizes and you just destroyed them…"

He sat back onto the office chair and turned to the scenery outside, where the overview of the town could be seen. The morning sun was shining brightly at the nature, especially for the Namimori forest that they have and the death mountain where everything wasn't seen.

"You will be doing my paperwork as punishment. Takeshi, you will be suspended from the baseball team for the week. Hayato, you are not allowed to go to the occult club for the week too." Both almost dropped their mouths at the punishment. Those activities were the hobbies that they oh-so-loved since the beginning. Both of them thought about it before agreeing to the conditions.

One week couldn't do any damage to them right?

* * *

_Swish, swish, swish._ Takeshi narrowed his eyes and cut the tree in front of him, leaving only logs of chopped up wood in front of him.

"This is only the third day and you are here chopping up trees already?" Mikan came out from hiding the trees, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Fuku-Kaichou…" Takeshi swings his sword before he swiped it back into its hilt.

"Tsuna gave you a punishment for destroying stuff huh?"

"This is driving me nuts! I can't think of anything to do!"

"Takeshi, it's better if you take things easy. You may miss something enjoyable once in a while. Take one step at a time."

"But what can I do? There isn't anything other than baseball." Takeshi frowned deeper.

"You still have Tsuna and everyone, right? You see Takeshi; little things to you right now may be the most important in the future. Friends and family are important. It doesn't matter if it is the past. What matters now is to follow your heart and treasure your present and future."

"I don't understand what it means but thanks….." Takeshi smiled.

"I bet Gokudera-san is now with him….."

"Haha….. You think so?" Just as he finished his sentence, an explosion occurred at the training room of the student council building.

"That's the evidence of being with him."

"Haha, let's go see what they're up to!" Both of them started jogging towards the area. A shadow loomed over the area. _Sometimes, it's the rain that needs the comfort. But ultimately, he is the rain: To be a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away._

* * *

"What do you want?" Hayato growled at the intruder who was leaning on the window.

"Hayato." He threw a dagger at him, who caught it perfectly. He walked up to him while analyzing the room. The training rooms was meant for the more destructive members (Roughly everyone's destructive), since they don't really want the school to crumble under their destructiveness.

Most of the times, one of the two trainings rooms would be occupied by a certain skylark and a certain pineapple head who would be at each other's throats while the other room occupied by the respective counterparts on Mikan's side. Unfortunately, they wereas destructive as the boys when it comes to each other, and Mikan would probably have done the same punishment as Tsuna to the females.

"What the hell do you want, Ignazio?" Ignazio sighed. This is one of the reasons why he really hated to communicate with anyone (exception of Mikan). If it was him in the past, he wouldn't get pass of the few words he had gotten used to.

"This is only the third day, you know."

"Shut up."

"Let's have a fight here for old times' sake."

"Only you can think of such cheesiness."

"Catch." Ignazio threw something black, leaving Hayato confused.

"What's with the gun?" Without any reply, Ignazio just attacked him, leaving him no choice but to fight. Ignazio went behind him, attacking with only his hand, tempting to hit the bomber unconscious. Fortunately, Hayato defended himself as he blocked the attack with his hand. Doing in consecutive shots, Hayato reloaded the gun and this time he decided to do something different. Making the sound of a gun from his mouth, he made a combo attack that would render normal Mafioso unconscious. But Ignazio isn't any Mafioso on earth, rather one of the best assassins and hit men marked on the chart.

"**Tempesta Ombra**." Mikan raised one of her eyebrows. _Named after a weapon?_

"Is that all you could give me, Hayato?" Fire came from his hands like magic, living up to his reputation of the _Infiammare._

"Shut up, flame idiot."

"If you say so, octopus head." Ignazio as well as Mikan and Takeshi knew that he had hit a particular nerve when it comes to name calling.

"Don't call me octopus head!"

"Then don't call me flame idiot. People who call others idiots are idiots themselves." Ignazio smirked while Hayato growled.

Hayato ran from the center of the room to the sides of the walls before doing a pose that was not so commonly used in his attacks. Ignazio frowned; knowing it very well this was not a child's play anymore.

"**Inferno Freccia di Cometa**." His hands formed a stance as pure flames appeared as a bow and an arrow, aiming and shot the arrow at Ignazio. Only few of the people could counterattack this signature technique that was created few years ago, and that few weren't him. A strong wind of dirt and dust flew through the area, making Mikan and Takeshi to cover up their faces away from the mess they had made.

A certain brunet would not like this one bit at all, paperwork is the bane of all mankind, no matter the generation or era they are in. Mikan looked at the area. Meanwhile the poor brunet would have to deal with paperwork; she would have to deal with her two irritatingly destructive members on her side knowing that their 'play area' was destroyed by two of the most temperamental guardians of both sides. This also means.

_We're going to have another fight down between the most destructive members between the girls and the guys. Cloud and mist would never work nicely in the end anyways… Got to comfort myself and Tsuna for the upcoming damage then…._

If there is one that they really couldn't handle, it would be their guardians destroying whatever there is. Somehow what they destroyed didn't affect that much but some things just can't change when it comes to fights.

Meanwhile, a shadow smiled. _Inferno Freccia di Cometa, such befitting for a storm: Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests._

* * *

Those who were involved with the fight between Hayato and Ignazio were all looking away from Tsuna, who was once again rubbing his head to ease the terrible headache.

"Why are we in this again?" Tsuna stared at the four, this time with the addition of Mikan and Ignazio in the destruction.

"Sorry Kaichou." All four chorused.

Tsuna sighed. "So have you cooled down Takeshi? Hayato?"

"Huh?" The team was confused. Usually he would outright say the punishment without listening to anything. That would mean that he was too furious to continue the conversation. But now…

"What do you mean cool down?" Mikan curiously asked.

"I knew something like this would happen." Tsuna smiled.

"Eh?!" They didn't really expect that reply after all.

"Takeshi, when was the last time you touched the sword and went serious cutting down trees?" Takeshi blushed. _How did he know that one?_

"Hayato, when was the last time you felt the adrenaline rush and excitement when you fought with someone of your caliber?" Hayato was shocked. _I haven't been doing those techniques for quite some time._

Having questions on how their Kaichou would know, Tsuna chuckled. "If I didn't know about anything, I am not suited to be your sky."

"That's not true! Kaichou is a sky who protects and embraces us for our worse! Kaichou is a great person who I have ever met!" Hayato shouted desperately.

"Tsuna's a comforting sky that we have. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here today. Don't say that." Takeshi smiled, but his eyes were serious about his words.

"Thanks guys. I did swear on the sky and night that I would protect you all regardless of the elements you are in."

"Of course, Kaichou! On the vow of the comet and storm, I would always be with you as a Famiglia member and…. A….a friend." Hayato stuttered at the word since it was disrespectful of him to call him as such, but Tsuna didn't care much since them, along with Takeshi were really best friends for quite some time.

"Don't forget about me too, Kaichou! As the rain and snow, you not only wash away my worries but I will do the same too like the rain!" Takeshi grinned.

Mikan smiled. "Case solved, Tsuna?"

"Not quite Fuku-Kaichou." Ignazio interrupted. Everyone turned to him as all except Hayato realized something. They forgot about the letter!

"Hayato, look at this one." Tsuna turned to serious mode, slipping tension into the room once again. Hayato pushed up his spectacles as he read the letter.

"It's almost time huh…" Hayato frowned. It was indeed unexpected for him too.

"We might be having another meeting tomorrow. Are you coming?" Ignazio asked stoically.

"Of course I am. This concerns our future, for Fantasma Famiglia and…. for Vongola." Everyone (except Ignazio) sadly smiled as they could only hope nothing would happen.

* * *

******Sorry for posting this one late people!**

**Word Count: 5,540**


End file.
